Jane's Revenge
by silentlambs
Summary: Before Jack goes to college, he goes on a little adventure with a beautiful, supposed serial killer.


Hey, some really awesome people made these characters, but twas not me.

Summary: Jack has a bit of an obsession with the infamous serial killer "Jane the Killer." Is she really the killer they say she is? If not, who is the real killer, and why was she as the scenes?

I've been feeling really bad for not contributing to my fandom, also I really wanted to read a story like this but couldn't find any, soo I attempted to write one. I've always liked it when different stories blend together. -u- I had fun writing it and I hope you like it. Please review and don't hold back!

* * *

><p>"Good evening viewers, this is the 10 o'clock news. First story of the night is that Jane the Killer has been spotted on a train to Dayton, Ohio. The train was searched thoroughly, but no sign of her was found."<p>

Jack suddenly sat up and focused his attention on the TV as he heard the mention of "Jane the Killer." They showed the well know picture of her on the screen. A beautiful woman stared into the camera, as if she were staring right at him though the TV. She was crouching over the corpse of a blooded man with a face that showed strong anger. He frowned and chewed his lip, thinking.

"Bro, seriously?" Jack jumped and looked over at his brother on the other side of the couch. His eyebrow was raised and had a mixed expression of irritation and humor. "Why are you so into the Jane chick? You do know that she's a psycho killer right, even if she is really hot."

"I really don't think she killed those people. I mean in that picture she looks so pissed." Jack said to his brother.

"Ya, because she was pissed off that she was interrupted while still playing with her victims." He's brother laughed.

"That's what it looks like at first, but if you look harder she kinda looks really frustrated. Like she just missed something she really wanted, and it wasn't the first time she missed it." He thought out load looking back at the TV where he had paused at her picture, studying everything about it.

"What? You think that someone else killed them and she just happen to get caught with their bodies. Multiple times even?" Jack nodded his head, still staring at the so called killer. "Ha! Whatever man, don't going doing something stupid. You'll be stating school in a few months, don't want to miss that!" His brother slapped his back then slid back down on the arm of the couch and continued playing his game.

But Jack couldn't stop thinking about "Jane the Killer" as he laid in bed, staring at the sealing. She was really pretty but that wasn't what caught his attention to her, well maybe it was a little bit, but mostly it was the way her clothes looked. They really complimented her – uh their appearance didn't fit the scene. If she were the one to stab them, wouldn't their blood be splattered on her cloths and face? But her face was perfect… ly clean. Also, she didn't seem to have a weapon with her. If she really was caught in the middle of killing wouldn't her weapon still be out, and bloodied? He really should stop thinking about her. It's not like there was anything he could do to help her. With that, he forced himself to go to sleep.

Jack woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon and a slap on the face from his brother. He smiled at the face Jack was giving him as he jumped up from bed. Trying to punch his brother. He dodged easily. Jack was still drowsy from sleep… yeah that's it.

"What the fuck man?!" Jack yelled. "Why the hell would you do that?!"

"Good Morning brother!" his bother grinned "I had to find some way of waking you up."

"You coulda found a better way than that!"

"Yes, but I didn't want you to have to clean up the mess of cold water." He laughed. "Anyway, mom wants you to go down to Walmart to get some milk."

"What the hell? There's already two other people in the house who are up and ready to go. And I know you aren't doing anything important. You never do." Jack said quietly, trying to make sure his mom didn't hear.

His brother grasped dramatically. "You offend me bother! I am doing the very important job of taste testing breakfast. I couldn't possibly leave while on duty." He lowered his voice also, "and you know I have to after that one night of steaked seasoning." They laughed.

"I heard that! And what you said too Jack! Don't make me come up there!" Their mom shouted from down stairs.

"How did she – "His brother started.

"Because I'm a mom! We get super hearing and extra eyes once the first one comes out!" She yelled up the steps. "Now get up and go to the store!" Jack rolled his eyes at his mother's words. "And don't roll your eyes at me either!" His brother laughed.

Jack got dressed in some random pants and shirt from his floor and his favorite blue hoodie sitting on his desk chair. He walked down the steps and opened the door. "Get some eggs also." His mom told him from the kitchen. His brother was leaning on the counter, chewing a piece of bacon. He gave an ugly face which was returned with a mischievous smile.

As he walked into Walmart he pulled out the list his mom gave to him. Right before he was about to pull out she handed to him through the car window. "Get to it. Don't forget anything. Be safe." He looked down at the list and shook his head. "What the hell are we going to use cow kidney for. Is that even a thing?" He hoped she wasn't going to try something exotic again, because last time ended with an extremely messy kitchen and Chinese delivery for dinner. As he walked past the women's clothing section a completely black dressed figure caught his attention from the side of his eye, but when did a double take, it was gone. He must be imagining things. Whatever. He found that beef kidneys really were a thing, and they looked disgusting. As he was getting in to his car he thought he saw that figure again, but at second look it was just the tree, maybe? Had to be. He put it out of his mind at got into his car and drove back home.

Sure enough they did have some type of weird kidney dish who's recipe was taken from . As they ate everyone, even his mom made gross faces at the food. Jack actually kinda like it after a while though. After dinner everyone had some factory made ice cream to get the taste out of their mouths. Around 10 o'clock his parents went to bed and his brother fell asleep on the couch. Jack had to stay up later to clean the kitchen. By himself. When he put away the last plate, he rubbed his eyes with tiredness and looked at the clock. 11:54. "I am so ready to move out."

He didn't know what made him look out the window onto the street, but he did. He looked at his neighbors house across the street where you could faintly see the night light in their kid's room. As he was about to look away, he saw a dark figure moving toward their front door. He squinted at it to make sure he was seeing right. Her dark hair, black dress, and black knee high boots blended easily into the shadows. She walked up to the house, lights inside turned on and after a minute she went inside. His heart started to beat faster. Was that who he thought it was? No, they wouldn't let someone who was wanted for killing tons of people just walk in. But maybe they didn't believe it either, and she knew that so she's hiding out there? He wanted to go over there, to help.

"Whatca staring at?" Jack jumped and wiped around. His brother was there laughing. "Finally finished the kitchen did you?" he said as he yawned.

"You did that on purpose, you bitch." Jack smiled in spite of himself and punched his brother in the arm. "Go to bed." He ordered him.

"Yes sir." He saluted and they both laughed quietly as his brother started up the steps.

When Jack turned back around he saw his neighbors rushing out of their house with a few bags and a very tired looking child who seemed to be complaining. What the hell? The light turned on in their kitchen and a young woman's silhouette was in the window. The family drove away in their minivan as the woman stayed standing in the window. Jack became way too curious as he stared over at the house, he stood there for a while until he couldn't handle it anymore. He silently ran up to his room and was pulling on his hoodie when he saw a man in a white hoodie and long black hair standing in front of the house, staring at the woman in the window. Suddenly the light went out and the man started toward the house. Who the hell was he? His curiosity started to rise higher and he hurried out the door as the man just opened the door and helped himself in. Jack ran across the street as quietly and quickly as he could, and snuck around the back of the house. He slowly walked up to the back door and opened it as silently as he could. Good thing his neighbors always kept their doors unlocked, or maybe bad. He heard stomping and hid in an opened closet. The stomping passed him without hesitating, this person was pissed. He heard talking in the living room and slowly moved around corners till he could look into the living room without being seen. He couldn't see much though the darkness but he could make out a woman sitting in a chair and the man standing in front of her, holding up a, a knife! He considered run out and tackling him but before he could finish his plan, he saw the woman turn on a lamp and stand up to face the man.

Her voice came out smooth and slightly cruel "No Jeff, I found you."


End file.
